


To Build A Home

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-War, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Keith has gotten a lot better at socializing with his boyfriend’s family, but with a group that huge he always felt out of place. Lance’s mom however, made him feel so warm and welcome that he quickly let down his defenses.“Come here,” Marta says, reaching up to straighten the collar of Keith’s jacket with two sharp tugs. “I want you to look out for my son. Make sure he eats enough, and that he takes a bath. Don’t let him stay up so long, or he’ll complain about the bags under his eyes.”“Mom, oh my god,” Lance groans, and Keith grins when he sees a bright flush spread on his cheeks.Keith tilts his head down and the warm affectionate feeling in his chest steals its way onto his lips as he reaches out to take Marta’s hand.“I promise, I’ll take good care of him.”





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooooo everyone! :D I'M BACK! God it feels like it's been forever since I posted something! (And it has! At least on my own jfc) I've spent the last months writing a fic for the Nsfw Voltron Big Bang, which I'll be posting around the end of the year, so look forward to that ;D Anyway, I've been meaning to write this one for quite some time and I finally got around to do it.
> 
> And this one is mostly a love letter to Klance, but to Voltron as well. It's my sappy take on what's going to happen with them after the show ends. The last few days I've been so SO emotional about the last season ending and I feel like now is the perfect time to post this haha :D Don't worry though! I won't stop writing fics anytime soon!! Actually, I just started writing a new multichapter fic, and hopefully I'll upload the first chapter before the last season airs: SO YOU GUYS BETTER STICK AROUND TOO. 
> 
> I'll take this opportunity to get a bit more emotional because I just - I CANT possibly put into words how much this show means to me. My heart is breaking just thinking about the fact that it'll end soon. It brough me so SO much fun, and I met so many lovely people, and of COURSE it made me want to write again, and that's probably the best thing that's happened to me in the last two years. God, now I'm getting super sad Asghjhgajghs I'lll shut up now, just. Thank you guys so much for all the support and remember: Voltron is forever! :)

Keith huffs as he drops the heavy box onto the fully packed truck-bed. His hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and he wipes it away with his forearm. He probably looks like a mess, but he couldn’t care less.

“That’s the last one,” he says with a heavy sigh as he turns on his heels.

“Are you sure you have everything? Did you pack your clothes? Pictures? Oh! Don’t forget your grandma’s mirror, she’d be mad if you don’t take it with you!”

“Mom,” Lance groans. “I have everything. Yes, even grandma’s mirror. I’ll make sure to put it up, so she can haunt me in my dreams.”

“Don’t be rude!”

Lance’s mom may be two heads smaller than him, but her personality is bigger than both of them combined. The moment Keith had met her for the first time, he knew where Lance got all his radiant energy from. A fond smile finds its way to his lips as he watches them bicker playfully, but he also can’t help but feel a tiny sting in his heart.

Keith misses his mom. Krolia is still out in space, helping and fighting the Galra. After the war had ended, the Blade made it their mission to help those in need and fight those who are still yearning for power. Keith can’t help but worry a bit. His mom is strong, he knows that, and Kolivan is by her side, but he experienced firsthand how dangerous this work is. He spent two years travelling with them after all.

“Keeeith, can you _please_ tell my mom that we’re ready to go?” Lance whines, turning towards him.

Keith chuckles as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t know, are we? Don’t you want to check again?”

The look of utter betrayal on Lance’s face is enough to steal a laugh from Keith’s lips.

“I _told_ you, carino!”

Lance rolls his eyes and groans. “Mom, for the last time!”

Keith leans back, the edge of the car bumping into the small of his back as his mouth curls into an amused smile. The sun is already high in the blue sky; it took them longer than expected to get everything down from Lance’s room. A mild breeze ruffles Keith’s long hair. He should really get a haircut soon. Maybe Lance will do that for him.

Keith’s eyes roam over Lance’s form, the way he leans forward as he argues with his mom, hands gesturing wildly. He grew quite a bit in the years Keith was gone – he’s still shorter than him though - and the quiet lifestyle on earth did Lance good. The dark bags under his eyes are gone, thanks to the access to skincare products as Lance likes to tell him, but Keith knows it’s all thanks to his family.

Lance is even more beautiful now. His boyish features are gone, and his face is the perfect balance of soft curves and sharp lines. Keith’s eyes soften and his heart swells in his chest when he looks at the sweatshirt Lance is wearing. It’s too big on him, and he had to roll up the sleeves, but that’s to be expected when you steal it from your boyfriend.

Sometimes Keith still can’t believe that this is his life. That Lance is really by his side, loving him fearlessly and with the burning passion of a million stars. It took Keith quite some time to accept that Lance felt just as strongly about him. Especially after he fled into space to join the Blade. Again.

It took him another two years in space with his mom to realize that these feelings he kept hidden inside his chest weren’t going to leave. Instead, they grew even stronger with every second, every lightyear he was away from Lance. It was his mom who basically kicked him off her spaceship, telling him to not get back until he sorted out whatever was distracting him form his mission.

Of course, she said all of this with a knowing smile on her lips. Keith wasn’t subtle with his affection for Lance after all. It all came crashing down after they got a video call from earth. Lance had told him back then that he missed him, that he hoped to see him again soon. Keith got lost in those honest ocean blue eyes that looked so hurt that his chest constricts just thinking about it.

That was when he packed his things and went back home. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest when he touched down on earth, and it almost jumped out of his throat when he saw Lance and the others waiting for him.

The moment his eyes met Lance’s, Keith knew that it was impossible for him to hold these feelings back for another second. Apparently, Lance had felt the same way, because as soon as Keith stepped out of his spaceship, Lance came rushing towards him, eyes vulnerable, lips pressed together. The next thing Keith knew was that he had an armful of Lance and hot lips pressed to his. He dropped his luggage, pulled Lance close and kissed him like his life depended on it.

That was a year ago and Keith has no plans to leave Lance ever again. That’s why they finally decided to move in together.

“Okay, fine! If you forgot anything, you can always come and get it. It’s not like we’re out of the world.”

“Thanks, mom,” Lance sighs, turning towards Keith with a relieved smile. “We’re ready to go.”

“Alright,” Keith says, turning around to put up the hatch of the truck.

“Sooo, this is it,” Lance says, his voice careful and hesitant. “Oh mom, no! You promised you wouldn’t cry! We had enough of that when I said goodbye to the rest of the family yesterday!”

Keith whirls around at that, seeing how Lance gently places his hands on his mother’s shoulders.

“I know! It’s just,” she says, hiccupping as she furiously wipes her face. “It feels like I just got you back.”

“Mom,” Lance whispers, shoulders dropping, and Keith feels a big lump forming in his throat. “You know we’re not moving that far away. I’ll come visit you as often as I can.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I just got a little emotional.”

Keith feels like he’s intruding, feels out of place as he stands awkwardly by the car, shifting on his feet. He doesn’t mean to steal Lance from his family.

“Keith!”

He flinches, eyes wandering up from where they were glued to his dirty boots.

“Yes, Mrs. Espinosa?”

“I told you to call me Marta!”

The tiny woman is glaring at him although it’s not as effective when her eyes are swimming in tears.

“Yeah, sorry,” Keith grimaces, rubbing his neck as he makes his way towards the pair. Lance sends him a gentle smile.

Keith has gotten a lot better at socializing with his boyfriend’s family, but with a group that huge he always felt out of place. Lance’s mom however, made him feel so warm and welcome that he quickly let down his defenses.

“Come here,” Marta says, reaching up to straighten the collar of Keith’s jacket with two sharp tugs. “I want you to look out for my son. Make sure he eats enough, and that he takes a bath. Don’t let him stay up so long, or he’ll complain about the bags under his eyes.”

“Mom, oh my god,” Lance groans, and Keith grins when he sees a bright flush spread on his cheeks.

Keith tilts his head down and the warm affectionate feeling in his chest steals its way onto his lips as he reaches out to take Marta’s hand.

“I promise, I’ll take good care of him.”

She looks at him, eyes serious for just a moment, before they melt into a fond expression that always makes Keith’s stomach swoop in surprise.

“I know you will, dear,” she says, reaching up to cup his cheeks with her tiny hand.

Keith swallows thickly and clears his throat when tears start to burn in the corner of his eyes. He knows that there’s no need for any more words by the way Marta smiles up at him.

“I guess, it’s time to go,” he says hoarsely as he turns towards Lance who is looking at them in a conflicted expression of hurt and love. Keith knows he’s trying to play it cool, but this isn’t easy for him.

“Yeah, alright! We still need to unpack all of this!” Lance suddenly speaks up. “Luckily, you don’t have so much stuff, so it’ll be done in no time,” Lance babbles on, and Keith is left completely dumbfounded when Lance throws in a quick “Bye, Mom!”, hugs her briefly but tightly, turns on his heels, opens the passenger door and lets it drop close with a loud bang.

Keith looks at the car for a solid minute before he slowly turns to Marta.

“Umm,” he makes, unsure what he’s supposed to say in this situation.

“It’s fine,” Marta laughs to his surprise. “Lance is bad with goodbyes. This is his way of dealing with this. You know, like ripping off a band-aid.”

“Oh, well then I – I should probably go too,” Keith says, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Yeah! Drive safely, my dear,” Marta says, and before Keith can move, he gets pulled into a warm embrace. He hesitantly puts his hands on her back, wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

“We’ll call when we get there,” he says when she let’s go of him.

“Alright. Now go! Don’t leave the boy waiting,” she laughs, waving as Keith jogs to the car.

The door opens with a creak, and Keith slides behind the wheel - but he pauses with his hands on the key in the ignition. His gaze flits over to Lance who’s pointedly avoiding him by looking out of the window, his elbow resting against the frame.

“Are you sure you want to leave like that?” Keith asks, but when he sees how Lance’s shoulders tense, he doesn’t need an answer.

“Just drive,” Lance whispers, voice breaking on the last syllable, and Keith’s heart almost shatters.

“Okay,” he says, just as quietly, and starts the car.

They drive down the small street leading up to Lance’s old family house, and when Keith looks into the rear-mirror he sees Marta standing in front of the porch, her figure getting smaller and smaller as Keith puts distance between them.

Keith presses his lips together, jaw working in frustration as he turns the corner and brings them on the road. He can see Lance from the corner of his eyes, still sitting tense. Even after all these years by Lance’s side, Keith still can’t handle it when he’s sad. It’s like a cold heavy stone sitting in the pit of his stomach. He wants to help, find the right words, but he’s never been good at this.

Instead, he reaches out. Carefully, as if not to scare Lance away, he puts his hand on Lance’s thigh. There’s a short flinch, but then Lance relaxes under his touch. It only takes a few seconds until Keith feels a warm hand wrap around his, easily intertwining their fingers.

A small smile finds its way onto Keith’s face as he keeps his eyes on the road. They’re going to be okay.

* * *

“Like this?”

“Hmmm no a little to the right.”

“Better?”

“Hmmmm,” Lance makes, and Keith let’s out a long sigh.

“Lance, this is getting ridiculous.”

“It has to be perfect! If it’s not, my abuelita will come to haunt us! Do you want that?”

“No,” Keith admits with another sigh. “But I don’t think two centimeters will bother her.”

“Fine, I guess it’s okay like this.”

“Thank god,” Keith groans, stepping back to look at his work. The old mirror hangs in the middle of their small living room, right above the cozy corner with their dining table. Keith would never admit it, but he didn’t want it anywhere near their bedroom.

He turns around, taking in the sight of their small apartment. It took them a week to unpack all of their things, but now it finally looks like a place to life in. A home. 

“This still doesn’t feel right,” Lance mumbles under his breath, where he’s standing in front of a high book shelf.

Apparently, Keith is the only one who’s satisfied with their work though. He smiles, shaking his head slightly as he walks up to Lance and looks over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Arranging the decoration obviously,” Lance huffs, his arms crossed in front of his chest and Keith raises an eyebrow.

“You still have these?”

“What?” Lance mumbles around the thumb in his mouth. He has the bad habit of biting his nail when he’s thinking, so Keith reaches out to take his hand.

“The dolls.”

“Oh! Of course!”

Now Lance turns his head, making Keith’s heart skip a beat with his bright, beautiful smile. “They’re important to me!”

Keith tears his gaze from Lance’s eyes and looks at the two small dolls sitting in the middle of the shelf. Two tiny Paladins, one red, one blue, leaning against each other. Keith scrunches up his nose.

“Isn’t that a little … cheesy?”

“It’s not!” Lance huffs, elbowing Keith in the side.

“They’re cheap merchandise from the Voltron show,” Keith chuckles. “Why are they important?”

Lance exhales through his nose, quiet all of a sudden. He leans back with a soft sigh, his body heavy against Keith’s chest.

“That little red doll was all I had when you left for the Blade.”

The words are quiet, but they are heavy in the air between them.

Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s middle, guilt eating away at his heart as he presses his face to the side of Lance’s neck and pulls him close.

“I’m right here,” he whispers, chest aching when Lance’s hold around his hand tightens. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Lance whispers, and they stay like this, quiet but secure in the other’s embrace.

Keith can’t undo the things he did, cannot take away all the pain he caused, but he will do everything in his power to make Lance happy.

“Do you want me to move the mirror again?” he whispers, and his heart warms up when he hears Lance’s laugh.

Lance turns in his hold, wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and raises to his tip-toes.

“Nope. Everything’s just perfect,” he whispers sweetly against Keith’s lips.

* * *

A pleasant shiver runs down Keith’s spine as he takes the warm mug with both of his hands and blows gently on his tea. He’s all snuggled up on their small red sofa, ready for his long-awaited day off tomorrow.

They’ve been living in their new apartment for three months now and slowly got into a daily routine. They took a short break from their jobs at the Garrisons to get settled, but things went just as smoothly with their day to day responsibilities. 

Of course, they still argue –they’re Lance and Keith after all. You know, neck and neck.

But it fills Keith’s chest with warmth when he comes home, knowing that Lance is waiting for him, usually with home-made cooking. Eating the food Lance makes is like a dream come true in itself – because Keith can’t cook to save a life. He can make something _edible_ sure, but that’s not exactly the same.

Keith also loves to come home early, waiting to hear the jingle of the keys in the door. If he’s honest, he was a bit worried that he would feel suffocated to live with someone else, but with Lance everything is different. Every day, every second of it makes him happier than he could’ve ever imagined.

Keith lifts his gaze, looking at Lance who sits at their kitchen table, talking quietly to someone on his laptop screen.

They should be happy.

But something is off.

Keith knows it, feels it deep in his stomach. It’s instinct, saved him a million times in battle.

But he’s not on the battlefield anymore. He’s down on earth. With Lance. So, everything should be fine.

But it’s not.

Because sometimes, Lance is sad.

Keith hears it in the heavy sigh that leaves his lips as he closes his laptop from yet another call with his mom. He sees it when Lance smiles at him, blue eyes a little dull as he sits down next to Keith. Keith feels it when Lance snuggles close, hand clenching into Keith’s sweatshirt.

“Mom says we should come over for dinner next weekend,” Lance whispers, the feeling of his hot breath against Keith’s neck making him shiver.

“Then we should go,” Keith mumbles against the rim of his mug as he takes another sip.

Lance hums, wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle. “Aren’t you annoyed?”

“I like your family. We can visit as often as you want,” Keith says. Lance doesn’t answer, so he continues. “I mean you’d also come visit my mom anytime, if she weren’t up there in space fighting evil.”

That makes Lance snort, and he buries his face in the crook of Keith’s shoulder. A small smile finds its way onto Keith’s lips.

“Like mother like son, huh? Can’t keep you in one place,” Lance says which prompts Keith to put down his tea.

“Hmmm I don’t know, I think you did a great job at capturing me,” Keith says, as he pulls Lance up into his arms.

“Oh?” There’s a glint of amusement in Lance’s eyes when he looks up at Keith. “So, I captured you huh? Did I domesticate you?”

Keith snorts loud and ugly which brings an even wider smile to Lance’s lips.

“What am I, a cat?”

“Well you’re half Galra soooo kind of a cat?” Lance giggles, and Keith wants to eat him up – so he does. He leans in and bites into Lance’s cheek.

The boy in his arms shrieks, pretending to push him away, but there’s no force behind it. “Stop that!”

“Can’t. I’m a cat,” Keith says, licking a long strip over Lance’s cheek.

“Oh my god, you’re disgusting!” Lance screams, laughter bubbling out of his mouth as he leans back, taking Keith with him.

“You’re even more disgusting,” Keith mumbles.

“Stop it!” Lance laughs, trying to push him away for real now, but Keith isn’t having any of it. He’s still stronger than Lance after all. He continues to attack Lance, his heart swelling with every beautiful laugh tumbling out of Lance’s mouth.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Lance says, eyes brimming with tears from all the laughter as he holds Keith’s cheeks in his palms.

That’s how Keith wants to see him. Warm and safe with happiness beaming from those beautiful eyes.

“If I’m an idiot, you’re an even bigger idiot,” Keith whispers, leaning down.

“Nah-ah, you’re the biggest idiot there is,” Lance whispers, his lips touching Keith’s as he speaks.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Because you let down your guard.” And with this Lance hooks his ankle behind Keith’s leg, flipping them around to pin Keith underneath him. Lance smiles down at him, expression victorious and Keith is once again reminded that he should never underestimate this man.

“Well, you won,” Keith says with a huff. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Oh, I’ll come up with something good,” Lance says with that cunning smile that used to make Keith furious, but now it sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Like what?”

“Hmmmm,” Lance hums, leaning down to brush his nose against Keith’s jaw. “Like doing the dishes for a month?”

“You -, “ Keith starts, interrupted by his own laughter as Lance starts cackling. “You’re truly evil.”

“I know,” Lance says, “But you still love me.”

“Unfortunately, I do,” Keith admits, and the smile he feels pressed to his lips is igniting a flame inside his heart. He swore to make Lance happy, and he will be damned if he won’t make it happen.

* * *

The first step is the hardest.

Keith takes a deep breath, holding it in his chest, and presses the call button before he can change his mind.

It doesn’t even ring twice before Keith is greeted by a cheerful voice blasting out of his phone: “Keith, my dear! What a surprise! What can I do for you?”

“Um, hi Mrs … Marta,“ Keith corrects himself quickly. “I’d like to ask you for a favor.”

* * *

“Shit!” Keith yells loudly, tossing the hot backing tray onto the kitchen counter as he looks down at the red spot forming on his forearm. It’s the third time he managed to do that and he’s slowly losing his cool. Quite literally. He’s been at this for – his gaze flits to the clock – for _two_ hours already, and – Wait.

Keith whips around, staring at the arms of the clock with wide eyes. It’s almost five which means-

“Keith?”

Keith curses, his heart lurching into his throat as he quickly takes off the oven gloves.

Lance stomps around the corner, eyebrows pinched in worry.

“It smells burned! Oh god did you try to cook again?”

“Umm,” Keith says, eyeing the black mass in the sink. “The first badge was a mess, but the second is edible … I think.”

Lance stares at him, then down to the food on the table. His shoulders go slack, causing his bag to slip to the ground with a soft thud.

“Are those … garlic knots?”

Lance’s voice sounds weird and his expression is so blank, Keith has no idea what he’s thinking. His heart is still trying to chisel through his ribcage.

“Yeah, yes. I’m- your mom gave me her recipe, so I tried to make them. I have no idea if they taste the same though, so – _Why are you crying_?”

Keith’s stomach drops to the floor when Lance sobs loudly, hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders are shaking and Keith hurries over to put a reassuring hand on them.

“You – how could I _not_ cry,” Lance whines, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he looks up at him through teary eyes. “You called my mom to make garlic knots for me! _You!_ _”_

Lance hiccups, tears rolling down his cheeks and Keith is at a loss.

“I’m – actually, I went to see her, and she showed me how to do it. It was still a mess when I tried it on my own though,” Keith admits, pulling a face in apology.

Lance chuckles wetly, a wide smile finding its way to his lips. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“I also asked her if we could have a few things from your home.”

“What?” Lance asks, turning his head to look at the open space of their apartment. He freezes when his eyes land on their sofa.

“Is that … my mom’s plaid blanket?”

“Yeah, she said you always loved it. I also brought a few pillows and a shitton of family pictures. I put some of them up, but I couldn’t fit everyth-“

“Keith,” Lance interrupts him, whirling around to put both of his hands on Keith’s cheeks. His eyes are brimming with tears, and yet they’re shining so brightly that Keith’s heart skips a beat.

“I love this,” Lance whispers, voice breaking. ”I love _you_. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

Keith reaches up, putting one of his hands above Lance’s.

“Of course, I did. I know how much you miss your family.”

The hurt expression that dims Lance’s ocean blue eyes is a cold stab to Keith’s heart. Lance parts his lips, an apology on his tongue, but Keith won’t let him.

“There’s nothing wrong with missing your family,” Keith says, his thumb caressing the back of Lance’s hand as his voice drops to a whisper. “I know how that feels. I mean I guess I’m used to it, but I still miss my mom even if I don’t say or show it.”

“I know you do,” Lance says quietly, raising one hand to brush a strand of hair out of Keith’s face. It catches Keith by surprise, but then a small smile finds its way to his lips. Seems like his emotions are a lot easier to read these days.

“Ever since my dad died,” Keith continues quietly, “I didn’t have a place I could call home. Sure, we had the castle, and I was with my mom and Kolivan, but it wasn’t – when I’m with _you_ I feel – god I’m so bad at this.”

Keith groans, closing his eyes in frustration. His heart is aching in his chest, begging him to let go of the weight of these words.

“Take your time,” Lance chuckles as he runs soothing fingers over Keith’s cheek, his expression so fond and warm that Keith can’t help but let out a deep breath.

“What I’m trying to say is, that _you_ _’re_ what makes me feel at home. Just … being with you. And god that sounds so cheesy, but I want you to feel the same way around me.”

Keith tightens his fingers around Lance’s as he speaks, and he sees how Lance’s expression changes from surprise to a wobbling bottom lip and then fresh tears that fall from his long lashes. 

“Did I – Did I say something wrong?” Keith asks, panic bubbling in his stomach as he tilts his head to look at Lance.

“No, of course not,” Lance cries, taking one of his hands back to wipe his eyes. “I’m so _so_ sorry for making you feel like that, for acting like this.”

“Wha- no, Lance it’s fine. I know this hasn’t been easy for you I-“

“Keith, this is my home,” Lance suddenly says, eyes so confident they steal the breath from Keith’s lips. “ _You_ are my home. I’m sorry for making you feel lonely. There’s no place in this whole universe I’d rather be. I want to stay by your side forever.”

Lance leans forward, pressing his forehead to Keith’s, so close that Keith can feel his breath on his lips as he continues with a broken voice.

“I love you so much.”

Keith can’t fight the wobbly chuckle that falls from his lips along with the weight from his heart. He reaches out, putting his arms around Lance to pull him even closer.

“I love you too,” he whispers, voice hoarse around the lump in his throat.

Lance laughs softly, and then he’s leaning in, pressing warm lips to Keith’s. The kiss is soft, sweet, salty from their tears and simply perfect.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith whispers as they break apart. He feels warm all over, happiness a bubbling sensation in his stomach.

“Hm?” Lance hums.

“Welcome home.”

Lance leans back to look at him, and his smile is so bright and beautiful that Keith wonders if it’s possible for a heart to break from feeling too much love.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! :D As always, pleassssse let me know what you thought about my story! :D Your comments are the fuel that keeps me going ahaha :D  
> Was there a favorite line you had? A favorite part? Something that hit you in the feels? haha :D  
> Did you like my version of their future? :D Do you have your own ideas? :DDD  
> I'm SO excited to hear all your thoughts! Scream it out, write me an essay or a cute emoticon!  
> I love all of you guys! (♡˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈ )


End file.
